The Jonah Beck
by Moonstone Plus
Summary: Jonah Beck was always the popular dorky boy, easy with the girls and someone for boys to lean on, but he craved more. He wanted someone who could see him as more then just "The Jonah Beck" but that wasn't easy.


**The Jonah Beck  
**Chapter One: "When Cyrus Cancels"

Thirteen-year-old Jonah Beck woke up looking forward to how the day was going down. He was going to be having a double date with his girlfriend Amber, her friend Iris and his growing somewhat friend Cyrus. A boy that seemingly worshipped the ground he walked on. Something that he really didn't understand, especially how tongue tied the boy seemed to get as he spoke to him. To the point that Cyrus had apologized for _Jonah _needing to talk to him. Shaking his head of the weirdness known as Cyrus Goodman, a warm bubbly feeling made Jonah's stomach feel funny, with the boy not sure if he was excited or scared about today going down.

As it was beginning with something that happened before everyone of his dates with his older High School girlfriend, the choosing of her outfit. Something that was only getting longer, with the teen having done this every night since agreeing to the double date. With all Amber wanting to do was ask Jonah which outfit looked best on her. Not that she managed to look bad in _any _outfit. Especially since the boy's eyes were drawn to her bubbly ass in those tiny skirts that obviously didn't have panties underneath. With his eyes occasionally being drawn upwards as Amber tried out a _low cut _shirt that highlighted her young perky breasts and made them look even bigger, in his mind.

If he weren't such a dunce in his youth, it would have been all too obvious that Amber was almost _demanding_ to be taken advantage of in such skimpy clothes by her boyfriend. Every now and then she would even show a picture of what Iris was trying on at the same time; Sometimes they would be twinsies, sometimes Iris would just have a pretty outfit, and once or twice Jonah got a full view of Iris only wearing underwear wondering what pair looked best on her. Though Amber claimed that the shot wasn't meant for him, that didn't stop the girl from running her hand up Jonah's leg to tease his hard cock. Instead she claimed that Jonah was _helping _Iris with picking an outfit that got Cyrus's mind away from his dinosaurs and towards the desires of a _normal _teenage boy.

The picking of outfits was going perfect for the younger teen boy, who was getting to see a _lot _of his older girlfriend, until Amber was pulled out of her room by a phone call from Iris. She was gone for a good twenty minutes, with the teen boy sitting there awkwardly as he awaited his girlfriend.

Finally Amber came back with an angry expression dressed in skinny jeans that perfectly captured her ass and a mid length yellow hoodie highlighting those perfect breasts again. Her looped earrings were back on and the girl's hair a little more styled. Yet the look on her face spelt trouble for Jonah, who was drooling for his high school girlfriend's body.

"Wh...what's wrong, Amber?" He mumbled, trying to stop looking at her tits. "Did Iris cancel or something?"

"Ugh, no!" Amber snapped, furiously texting something on her phone. With her arms hugged tight to her chest, Amber's breasts were pushed up. "Cyrus just cancelled on us, after Iris showed him this _amazing_ outfit that _YOU _helped pick out. See?"

Jonah's eyes went wide to see Iris wearing a tight black-and-white tee that hung over her shoulder _low_ on one side that showed off some of her white bra. Around her neck was a leather choker with a little gem in the centre. The trouble was that her bra was so thin that Jonah could see the outline of a nipple through the fabric.

"I, um… I think it's because of _that_." Pointing it out, Jonah giggled. "Cyrus might have panicked."

Amber took a long hard look at the photo, before screeching like a banshee. "_UGH!_ Why would any boy freak over _that_? She looks amazing, doesn't she Jojo?"

"Y-Yeah, she does. You look great, Iris. C-Cyrus would have loved it." Jonah blushed while awkwardly looking between the outfit of Cyrus's girlfriend and his own, and everything they revealed. Hidden behind an arm, his cock throbbed painfully, thanks to the efforts of both girls. Their almost naked bodies turned Jonah Beck on to no end, and he was craving more. "Maybe Andi needed him for something! O-or Buffy, they're always hanging out on weekends, they probably had a plan,"

Amber found herself growling.

"How _close _are those three exactly? Buffy wouldn't be trying to steal Cyrus from my best friend like that _girl _would be trying to steal you from me right, Jojo?" Ice in her voice, the teenage girl stared daggers into a picture of Cyrus and his two best friends as she waited for Jonah to answer. Not that it would matter, she was going to find some way to twist his words no matter what.

A flicker of panic appeared in the boy's eyes. "No way. He's like their little brother. Or a puppy. Yeah! A cute little puppy!"

"_Iris'_ cute. Little. Puppy. We have to take him back soon," Amber growled, while moving closer and running a finger over Jonah's cheek. "Just like you're _my _puppy…"

Jonah's cheeks tinged a shade of red and the boy leaned into Amber's finger. If she kept up being so sexy then he was perfectly okay with being some girl's puppy; Despite this Jonah had never actually seen Amber naked and she had never seen him in any less clothes than normal. Even when trying to get him naked or just down to underwear, Jonah would giggle something about a place to be private when getting changed. Though she made sure to touch his cock at any chance, running fingers along his length or wrapping a hand around it just for a small squeeze that made the teenage boy moan.

"A puppy, that is going to make sure my best friend knows that _she _is as beautiful. Since your _Cyrus _doesn't seem to give her the attention that a beautiful girl like her deserves." Amber purred, while continuing to stroke his cheek. "I thought you young boys would be _excited _about the chance to spend some time with beautiful girls."

"I-I-I'm excited!" Jonah blurted out, his arousal betraying his awkwardness.

"Oh? But can your excitement handle two beautiful girls who want your attention?" Amber growled, moving her hand down to rub his body through the teen's thin tee. Feeling Jonah's defined abs flexing just for her as she teased, Amber followed down his chest before _finally_ caressing his cock. The boy let a soft moan escape, bucking his hips into the girl's hand. Amber stroked up and down along Jonah's length for a few seconds before leaning in to bite his lower lip. "Can your _excitement_ fit in the hands of two girls, too?"

While he doubted it since he was already getting close to exploding from the _excitement_ of having one hand around it, Jonah nodded. "O-Oh yeah…"

Amber smirked.

"Good!" The blonde girl said, instantly releasing her boyfriend.

She left him for a quick text, then surprised Jonah by pushing him back onto the bed, laying the boy down on his back before straddling his waist. Amber grinned at the look of shock on his adorable face with wide green eyes full of want and surprise, so she decided to give him something to _really_ look shocked by. Reaching up, Amber fingered her mid-length hoodie before pulling it up over her head to reveal her chest. Wearing the exact same white bra as Iris, Amber's large breasts were hugged to her body and made Jonah lick his lips, propping up on his elbows as he took in the full view of a shirtless Amber.

"O-Oh…" Jonah moaned softly.

As his Moaning got a little louder, Jonah could feel her ass was grinding into his erect cock, with Amber moving her hips slowly to tease the hell out of the aroused teenage boy. This was the first time she had actually felt him hard against her. While he didn't feel as big as some of the boys in her High School, not looked as big; she didn't care that much.

She loved the control that she had over her _puppy_.

"Why don't we…" Amber glided a hand up Jonah's body, peeling up his shirt slightly, "Make out a little while we wait for Iris to come over?"

The grin on the boy's face over that suggestion had Amber mouthing 'puppy' at him once more, as she pulled her boyfriend into a _deep _kiss.

* * *

Adjusting her outfit slightly to look a tad more slutty for possibly the dumbest sweet guy in the world, Jonah Beck; Iris looked at herself in her phone camera and decided to unzip her black jacket. This framed her slim body, giving some definition to her small brushing a long strand of hair away from her eyes, the sheepish girl entered the bedroom only to freeze on the spot. Completely shocked by the sight of two teenagers on Amber's bed heavily making out and grinding their sexy bodies together.

The girl blushing as she noticed that Jonah's shorts were tented and showing his arousement.

Amber's curved upper body was revealed, but still her tits remained hidden by her matching white bra. Jonah's shirt was riding up and if let go another second would have been tossed away. Tapping her foot to get their attention, Iris giggled as the two abruptly ended their French kissing and broke apart.

"Really, Amber?" Iris said, walking into the room and closing the door behind her. "You couldn't wait five minutes for me?"

"Why should I wait when my _puppy _was very excited…" Amber smirked.

Trying his best to blubber out an excuse while tugging his shirt down, Jonah found himself unable to talk as a pair of lips pressed back to his. With wide eyes, he watched Iris set down her bag before approaching the bed and sitting next to them. When the kiss with Amber broke, Iris instantly took up his lips.

Jonah moaned, shocked at the passion level as Iris quickly deepened the kiss, almost forcing her tongue into her best friend's boyfriend. They were quick to begin making out, with short and deeper kisses thrown in to tease the younger boy. Who was leaning and melting into Iris' skilled kisses, allowing her tongue to slide into his mouth and start exploring. Their tongues played for a moment, their sudden make out session only growing hotter to feel Amber still grinding.

But then Cyrus popped up in Jonah's mind and how Iris was his. Jonah knowing that it should be Cyrus that Iris was making out with and getting to take the girl's virginity. As the thoughts of Cyrus and Iris grew, the boy whined and broke the kiss. "W-wait, what are you doing?"

"No waiting… I'm having some _Jonah Beck_," Iris resumed their heated kiss, licking along Jonah Beck's lips and cupping his cheeks. This kiss only lasted for a few moments before breaking once more. Only for the girls to come together, sharing a passionate kiss that made Jonah throb heavily in his pants. "You know Am, I think it's time that we remove this shirt and see what your little boy toy is hiding."

The purr in Iris's voice has Jonah's body shiver in excitement and his cock continues to throb.

Amber didn't have to say a word for Jonah to lift his arms high, allowing her to easily remove his tee. The girls both loved the sexy view of a shirtless Jonah Beck, each palming over his still developing muscular chest and running up the very slim V-line forming. His outie belly button was a cute surprise, so were his tiny tan-pink nipples that Iris attacked with her fingers. He was fit to become a stud, with the girls moaning at the thought of what Jonah's body was going to be like when he grew up. Just thinking of his ripped abs and defined muscles was turning them on, driving the two to eagerly feel up every inch of Jonah Beck they could while at the same time stealing dirty little kisses from the younger boy.

Not that he was complaining, leaning and moaning into each kiss. They took turns, stealing little kisses from his slim lips but allowing Jonah to bring them down for a deeper one. His tongue would slide across their lips, begging for permission to explore their mouths. He could taste their lip gloss; Strawberry and Peach.

Enjoying the dirty feeling and her flavour, Jonah brang Iris into a deeper make out session.

The boy did not understand why Cyrus would miss out on a possibility like this, since the girls had made it very clear to the boys that they weren't just expecting a nice little date. Jonah thought that like him, Cyrus would be rushing for a chance to hang out and possibly get a little _something _from two sexy older girls.

He continued to make out with Cyrus's girlfriend for a few more moments until Amber decided that she had enough of watching her best friend _dominate _all of her boyfriend's attention and with a light glare got Iris to move and allow her to straddle the boy. Despite the whine from losing Iris's body grinding against him, Jonah took it in stride and happily began making out with his girlfriend. Iris pouting a little at the clear passion between the two compared to her slightly awkward kiss with the dunce.

Deciding to tease her bestfriend's boyfriend, Iris moved onto the armchair like seat with the brunette girl spreading her legs, smirking when she noticed that Jonah's attention had followed her, confused about what she was up to. The thirteen-year-old boy watched as her hand began to glide over her body, moving under her black and white shirt in order to allow herself to cup her smaller but perky breasts. Jonah found himself internally whining as he stared at the sight, wishing that he had a full view of her fondling her sexy little breasts.

"H-Holy…" Jonah breathed out, shocked that Cyrus's girlfriend was pleasuring herself as he watched.

The teenager's breathing only got heavier as her hands moved downwards and into her panties, with the teen feeling his cock throb _hard _as he watched her face when her finger came into contact with her young pussy. Amber smirked as she watched her best friend teasing her boyfriend and took Jonah's distraction as a chance to trace his young undefined chest. Smiling to herself when her fingers pressed against her boyfriend's adorable outie belly button.

"You know, Jojo… you should work out a little more. Your belly button needs some sexy friends," Amber purred in his ear, tracing around where his abs should be. Enjoying the boy's hitched breath and shuddering lips, she continued to tease downwards to fully capture a feel of his rock hard cock. She was hungry for it after being forced to feel it against her for so long. Besides, Iris couldn't have all the fun. So licking her lips, Amber ran a finger along the covered up head oh Jonah's twitching dick. "Mmm you really want us, huh?"

"OOOOH god yeah…" Jonah moaned with hitched breath.

Struggling to drag his eyes away from Iris playing with her small bouncy tits, the teenage boy tried to focus on his girlfriend. Leaning into a deep kiss, Jonah found it becoming a harder task because Iris peeled her top off to show her breasts hidden behind that cute white bra. Her small breasts looked so soft, perfect for somebody like him or Cyrus to play with. Right now the boys could both have been sucking on them, but now the dorky boy had to cancel.

The sight didn't end there; Iris moved a hand lower down her body and unclasped her black skirt, opening it and her legs to give Jonah a good view of her pussy. To his surprise she wore nothing underneath, giving him the first ever view of a girl's pussy without watching porn. Using a finger, she massaged her slit, letting out soft sighs of pleasure that filled the boy with lust for both her and Amber, wishing that both girls were stark naked and pleasuring him just like that. The entrance looked so wet and pink, with Jonah wondering what she tasted like. He wanted to be eating her out and use _his_ fingers to circle the clit while the girls made out.

"Holy shit, Iris! That's so docious!" Groaning and throbbing hard, the boy's eyes rolled back when Amber tightly squeezed his dick. "S-sorry Amber but just look!"

"Oh, I know you like the show… _but _the only docious one around here is me…" Amber growled, while leaning down and forcing him into another deep kiss. Despite knowing that Jonah's eyes were still on Iris. Once the kiss finished, the blonde's jealousy died a little and a smirk crossed her face. "How much do you like Iris's show, Jonah?"

Tinged pink, the middle school nodded while knowing his girlfriend would know just how much he was enjoying the show. Afterall she could feel his cock throbbing.

Watching on, Jonah's deep green eyes burned brightly to see Iris' legs widening and teasing herself vigorously right there in front of him and her own best friend. Her adorable moans were making his dick throb more erratically and grind up against Amber. His lips were lazily kissing the blonde girl, too entranced by Iris to do much else. Jonah's hands were gliding up and down Amber's back, lightly tracing her skin in the same motions that Iris was using for self pleasure. This pretty brunette girl who has a boyfriend, sliding two fingers deeply into her sweet pink pussy then pulling out to massage her small clit.. He could see the girl's juices dripping onto Amber's chair and in that moment Jonah wanted nothing more than to lick up every drop of sweetness.

Iris saw his stare and blushed a bright pink, looking at anything but the studly teenage boy. While she and Amber had joked about some mutual pleasuring at sleepovers and even about her joining in for a threesome before, Iris never expected it to go past jokes.

"Mm…" Sucking in her lip, the girl's teeth sunk into her glossy flesh as a loud moan escaped.

With one hand eagerly pumping two fingers in and out of her pussy, the other attached to her breast underneath the bra. Rolling her tit around in her palm, Iris couldn't help but let her enjoyment be known. Iris trapped her hard pink nipple between two fingers, squeezing the sensitive nub. Iris' breasts were small but soft, comfortably fitting in one hand and squeezing through the fingers. In her mind they felt like marshmallows and the one time that she and Amber sucked on each other's tits her best friend commented that she tasted very sweet.

Biting her lip harder, a little wince left her mouth as the brunette girl scissored her pussy open enough to let Jonah see inside the dripping wet tunnel. They were both able to _feel_ how badly they wanted something more to happen right then and there.

However, there was the matter of a possessive Amber. Who could feel it as her boy toy's cock twitched against her thigh and he gulped audibly. Though to his surprise she just broke the kiss to instead focus on worshiping Jonah's sexy young body, her strawberry-flavoured lips peppering his chest with small kisses of love and lust. Making her way down from the boy's neck, Amber's tongue and lips teased his right nipples for a while. Tracing around the small pink areola before suddenly swapping to the other but instead taking the nipple into her mouth. Amber sucked on it for a while, caressing his lengthy cock through a tight pair of shorts.

This allowed Jonah to watch both girls for a while, licking his lips at them. Iris was back to pumping her pussy in and out, getting faster now as he watched her happily with that dopey grin. Amber noticed his dimpled smile so switched to sucking on the other nipple, working to tease the thirteen-year-old boy.

"Why don't you show him a little more, babe? I'm sure Jonah would love to see you play with your girls properly," Amber said coolly, yet the words were an obvious command. She wasn't the queen of mean for nothing.

Following the command with a curt note, Iris fingered the bottom of her lacy white tee and moved the thin fabric up her body, slowly letting the boy see more and more of her smooth form that ended with a full view of her small but perky breasts. Something that took his breath away; To see a fully naked girl in person, and have it be someone so petite and pretty made Jonah's mouth run dry.

Her small tits were as pale and soft as she was, and with very light pink nipples that made Iris look more adorable. She was trying to bury her face in her hands, hiding the bright pink blush that touched her cheeks.

"W-Woah, Ir-Iris" Jonah whispered, the teen's cock throbbing _hard _as he took in the view of Iris's perky breasts. With the boy shocked that both he was getting to see Iris's breasts and that his girlfriend Amber was actually letting him enjoy the view. "T-They… y-you are beautiful,"

Iris blushed and giggled a little as she sat there with her breasts revealed to her best friend's younger boyfriend. Who unlike her own boyfriend seemed to be interested in and enjoying getting the show she was giving. Meanwhile, her best friend was rolling her eyes and muttering as her younger middle school boyfriend lustfully drooled over Iris's tits. Muttering internally that Jonah was '_such a boy_'.

Unaware of her best friend's thoughts on her boyfriend, Iris who was loving the lustful looks she was getting from the clearly aroused thirteen-year-old boy and used her hands to cup her perky breasts, giving them a firm squeeze. Which had the young girl releasing a low moan, which ended up causing a train reaction with Jonah releasing his own moan as an equally turned on Amber ground downwards on his throbbing cock, which was begging for sweet release, with his length getting him a moan from his girlfriend.

"God this is _soooo _hot…" Jonah moaned, as he watched one of Iris's hands moving down and slipping inside of her pussy. With the finger returning to massaging the now sensitive clit as she fondled and teased the nipple of her breasts.

A view that was having Jonah decided that he could die then and there happily.

As she continued to tease her clit, Iris made a slight miscalculation and with a loud moan, felt her finger easing it's way back into her young pussy. With the brunette girl wishing internally that instead of her finger it was the cock of either her dorky boyfriend Cyrus or his breathtakingly hot friend, Jonah. With the girl hoping heavily since she saw his young chest that Amber would allow them to _play_.

She wasn't the only one who wanted to play, with Jonah Beck struggling with sitting there and letting his girlfriend grind away on his cock as he watched her best friend fingering herself. His underwear was already _soaked _with his pre-cum and he didn't want to completely shoot a full load off in his underwear. His mother was already asking questions about why his underwear were _wet _or smelling oddly when he threw them out for laundry.

He decided to be a little game and see just where he was fitting into this girl-led possible threesome by reaching around and undertaking a move that he had never dared in their relationship. He grabbed his girlfriend's larger perkier breasts and gave them a light squeeze. The thirteen-year-old moaning loudly as he closed his eyes and enjoyed the softness of Amber's breasts.


End file.
